


Fever Dreams

by Otonymous



Category: MLQC: Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Eli's sense of impending doom, F/M, G-spot orgasms, Hospitals, IV lines, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Profanity, Vaginal Sex, brief mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: Gavin lets you in on the contents of his (wet) dreams…
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin & You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Close your eyes. Imagine that Gavin is by your side — muscles flexed and lips so close they practically brush against the shell of your ear when he whispers the following:
> 
> “I hope you enjoy this fic, which is based on and inspired by Gavin’s Whispers/Biting The Ear (咬耳) ASMR from the CN server, beautifully translated by the incredibly talented and gracious @cheri-translates on Tumblr.” 🤣
> 
> In all seriousness, I’m extending a massive THANK YOU to the sweet @cheri-translates for providing me with the awesome goods that literally left me breathless! This fic would not have been possible otherwise! 💕 As always, please note the potential trigger warnings mentioned in the tags above. With that being said, hope you all enjoy it and happy reading! 🥰

It was easy to forget at times; that Gavin was made of flesh and bone like everyone else.

That lionhearted though he was, the man wasn’t invincible, no matter what he would have you believe: hiding winces behind smiles and brushing off bruises blooming blue like they were nothing at all.

It was little wonder then that when the phone rang that night, it was Eli’s voice on the other line. And as you stood before the bathroom mirror, wrapped in nothing but a towel and watching the colour drain from your face, the stilted manner of his speech made it increasingly clear he was unused to delivering bad news.

“I’m gonna _kill_ him when I see him,” Gavin swears under his breath, the hand with the IV drip attached pulling into a tight fist by his side.

_Now you understood why._

“They’re making a fuss over nothing, keeping me in hospital for observation. It’s just a few scratches.”

Amber eyes train in your direction, the earnestness in their tender depths melting the edge of the anger you felt at always being the last to know anytime your lover got hurt. And when he tries to smile despite the bulky bandage plastered on his left cheek, your resistance falters.

“ _‘They’re making a fuss over nothing.’_ I bet you’d say that even if you were missing a limb, Gavin Bai.” 

Suddenly exhausted by the anxiety that made you rush to the Special Task Force hospital upon receiving Eli’s call, you slump into the chair at his bedside, still annoyed but relived to find that he was well enough to laugh at your sarcasm.

“Hmm, I must be in a lot of trouble if you’re calling me by name like that.” 

Smirk spreading on that handsome face, his eyes take on a mischievous twinkle that makes him altogether impossible to resist. You couldn’t help but think of that rough and tumble high school senior who threw furtive glances in your direction every time he walked past in the halls, lip cut and face bruised. 

“Come. It’s too late to go home now and you can’t sleep on the chair like that. Join me on the bed.”

Voice breaking through your reverie, Gavin holds out the hand that wasn’t hooked to the drip — large, strong and inviting. You hesitate, fingers fiddling with the hem of your shirt as you look towards the door. 

“I-I really shouldn’t. We’re in a hospital and there won’t be enough room for the two of us. You, especially, need a good night’s sleep, being injured—”

Three dull pats sound in quick succession to interrupt you. Turning your head, you see Gavin scooting to one side of the bed, hand beckoning towards the newly vacated space. “The beds here are larger than the ones in your average hospital. STF perk, I guess. But if you insist on refusing then…I guess I’ll just have to accompany you in sleeping sitting up—”

Relenting with a click of the tongue, you snatch the pillow from his grasp just as he begins propping it up behind his back, sliding it beneath his head as you gingerly crawl in next to him.

“That’s my girl.”

Gavin’s whisper is electric in your ear, low and seductive in a way that made you question the innocence of his motives, wondering if he was already aware of the sensations his body pressed to the side of yours was eliciting. His lips curve in a smile on your forehead, breath dancing hot across skin. And when he reaches for you, the sight mesmerizes: long, tapered fingers smoothing slow along the strands of your hair.

“Eli must’ve called while you were still in the shower. You didn’t even have time to dry your hair, did you? Look at how wet it is.”

And though you were on the verge of telling him that it wasn’t only your hair that was wet, you thought better of it. There was a heaviness in his tone, weighed down by the concern that inevitably arose every time Gavin thought you weren’t taking care of yourself: encouraging you with bites of the BBQ pork rice he brought in takeout containers whenever you skipped meals during late nights at the office, draping his jacket over your shoulders when you shook from the cold — having decided on form over function in a lightweight but pretty new dress worn especially to impress on date nights.

“Don’t worry, it’s almost dry anyway.”

“Hmm.” Faint displeasure taints his acknowledgment, but you close your eyes to the furrow in his brows, unable to focus on anything other than the touch of his fingers on your skin — calloused tips tracing the line of your jaw to traipse over the chin until finally coming to rest on your lower lip. He is so close you can feel the tail end of your exhalation being drawn into Gavin’s next breath when he says:

“I know I really scared you this time. I’m sorry. I was careless, but it won’t happen again. Please don’t be mad, okay?”

Eyes opening to the sight of his, you study the specks of gold embossed in amber, beautifully familiar. See your reflection in the dark pupils holding your face in loving regard. Felt your heart chill at the thought of Gavin one day not returning home. And when the sting of tears arrives to redden the tip of your nose, you turn away, unwilling to add to his burdens with your own.

“All I ask…is that you be open with me. I know you want to protect me, Gavin. You don’t want me to worry. But it’s much worse to have to guess about whether or not you’re lying just to be kind. I’m a grown woman and your partner, so please don’t handle me with kid gloves. Let me take care of you too, sometimes.”

Staring at the patterns on the curtain drawn around the bed, you listen for the rhythm of his breath — slow and even in the ensuing silence and punctuated only by the intermittent beeps of machinery, the weight of your concerns slowly sinking in before he finally relents.

“Okay. I won’t keep anything from you anymore. I promise. So please…could you let me just…” 

A hand wraps around your waist, grip firm yet gentle as he pulls you close beneath the thin sheet. You feel his mouth on the nape of your neck, Gavin’s kisses falling hot and insistent between muffled words.

“…hold you, like this?”

Nodding, you bite your lip, barely suppressing a moan to feel his fingers crawl beneath your shirt; warming themselves on the soft skin of your belly, tracing circles about the navel.

“Seven days. It’s been… _hmm_ …seven days since I’ve last held you. _It’s too long._ ”

The last statement is breathed into the curve of your neck and shoulder, your boyfriend inhaling deeply as he buries his face into the space, the embrace around you tightening as if touch alone could communicate all the longing he wasn’t quite able to put into words.

“It was a difficult mission. I couldn’t sleep. And anytime I did, I would dream of you. _Always of you._ Want to know what we did?”

Cotton-mouthed, you resort to nodding again.

“Then be a good girl and turn around first. I want… _need_ to see you…that’s good. In my dreams, we’d be together, just like this. I’d have you in my arms, so close I could feel every inch of your body…how _hot_ it is…just like now. No, don’t move away. _I like it._ I’ve got a fever, but I’m also feeling chilled. I want your heat.”

Those amber eyes are dark now, half-lidded and veiled with lust — proof that Gavin’s increasingly shallow breathing was not an exaggeration. It was a look you recognized; the expression his handsome face wore the moment he saw you again after a mission had kept him away for too long. It typically resulted in entire weekends spent in bed, limbs entwined as Gavin made love to you over and over again.

Until you were boneless and spent. 

Until your lover was satisfied that he was thoroughly reacquainted with every curve of your body.

You reach for him: trembling fingers tracing the line of his brow, thumb circling the apple of his cheek. Gavin closes his eyes, exhalation shaky as he nuzzles into your palm to lay a kiss on that, too.

“Your touch feels cool on my skin.”

“Oh! I’m sorry—”

“No. Don’t be.” Fingers curling about the wrist that pulled back, Gavin gently guides your hand towards his forehead. “It’s nice. I like it. But…my back is warm too. Do you think you could help me lower the temperature there?”

Swallowing, you start to inch your hands towards the open back of his hospital gown. Gavin softly groans to feel your fingers running along the ridge of his shoulder blades, caressing defined muscles and faded scars you had committed to memory long ago.

“Is this all right?”

Now his turn to nod, Gavin’s head drops back, accentuating the bob of his prominent Adam’s apple in that strong, thick neck.

“I’m... _ah_ …also feeling hot here.”

Large palms fall over the back of your hands, guiding them over his rib cage until they find themselves on the hard muscles of Gavin’s abdomen. Thighs pressing together beneath your skirt, you trace that defined V-line — touch featherlight in a way that draws out a shudder, goosebumps blooming across the expanse of Gavin’s skin.

Suddenly, you freeze to hear footsteps approaching in the hallway beyond the door. And just when you start to pull away, Gavin stops you with a whisper:

“Don’t worry. The nurse has already been in to check on me tonight. They won’t be back again, unless…unless they see that my heart rate has become unusually high.”

He winks.

“Besides, if they find you here, I’ll just say that, um…I’m afraid of sleeping by myself in the dark.”

That smirk again. You wonder at what point your boyfriend had become so cheeky, knowing just the right things to say to get his way.

“Could you help me? _I’m burning up…right here._ ”

Lower and lower, he guides your hands, leaving them to their own devices when they reach the waistband of his boxers. Barely breathing, you watch as the expression on his face transforms from anticipation to euphoria the moment you slip past the elastic, fingers circling his hardened length with a loose grip.

“Officer, you weren’t lying!”

Gaze already heavy with want, the chuckle Gavin lets out in response has never sounded so sexy. “It’s because I’m running a fever. Or perhaps…it’s because I’m thinking of you. _Do you think we should…make it even hotter?_ ”

You wet your lips, feeling Gavin twitch in your hand at the sight; feel the vein pulsing on the underside of that thick shaft as he continues to swell in size. Firming up your grip, you begin to stroke in earnest, trying to maintain your rhythm despite the distraction of your own throbbing pussy, despite the way you grew increasingly wet to envision him sliding into your depths, satin panties clinging to the lines of your folds.

Smoothing your thumb over the liquid arousal beading at the tip of his cock, you draw wide, slick circles over velvet skin — paying especial attention to the ridge just below the swollen head because you loved how Gavin sounded when caught in the throes of ecstasy. It pleased you to pleasure him — the man who never thought twice about putting you before himself.

Always so strong, always fearless, you loved to watch him fall apart. Over you. Beneath you. _In_ you. Held in the palm of your hand or folded to your embrace. You could feel the tension leaving his body — worn out and battered — each time he returned to your side from a mission, the trauma of all the things he couldn’t talk about seeping from every pore as you sought to show him love with the swing of your hips, the kisses you showered upon his sweat-soaked face. With the normalcy only the simplicity of a home-cooked meal could restore. “ _I love you,_ ” he’d smile and say, amber eyes blinking once, twice…as if Gavin couldn’t quite believe you were real. _“I really do.”_

“This is the first time someone has stayed with me in the hospital, let alone shared my hospital bed.” Gavin’s voice is low, thick with emotion in between shuddering gasps elicited by each tug along his length. “Who would’ve thought that...even at a time like this…I’d be lucky enough not to be alone.”

“I’d never let you be lonely,” you say with a sudden vehemence that surprises even you. “Never again.”

He smiles, gentle eyes glistening when his large hand approaches to cup your face. Gavin touches you as if holding something of infinite importance, “ _Angel_ ” falling from his lips in a soft utterance.

“I don’t think I can sleep tonight. I don’t want to. What about you? Will you…stay up with me?…Help my fever break—”

You kiss him deeply, swallowing his words even as your tongue pushes past teeth to meet Gavin’s in reunion. You had missed him; missed the way he tasted, the hint of mint that lingered in the breath you shared, as if your very lives were as entwined as your bodies in embrace.

To lose him was to lose yourself. 

And so, you give yourself over to the man who gave so much and asked for so little in return.

“Then I won’t sleep either. I want to stay with you.”

Throwing one last glance at the door, you rise to your knees, skirt bunching at the waist as you straddle his hips. Eyes wide, Gavin starts to move before you stop him, saying _“Let me”_ as you push him back onto the bed before the IV line could pull taut.

You loved how Gavin looked at you, the artless way he wore his heart on his sleeve — showing in the pink of his cheeks, the blush creeping all the way to the tips of pierced ears. It was a side of him only you were privy to; unguarded and unfiltered. He watched you now, those amber eyes lit with a dark hunger to follow the motions of your hands: one pulling dampened panties aside as the other spreads glistening lips, guiding his cock along the length of your slit before you ease yourself onto his hard heat. 

Unable to stop the moan that escapes, you slide…lower and lower…until the flesh of your buttocks meets the muscular plane of his pelvis. But the sensation continues — electricity spreading towards the very pit of the stomach to curl your spine, chest opening to receive all of his love.

Breathing barely controlled, Gavin bites hard on his lip in a bid to stay quiet, unwilling to attract the attention of curious staff. “ _God_ , you feel so good. I just…just want to move.”

“No, let me…let me be the one to take care of you this time. Please.”

For the second time that night, Gavin relents, yielding to your exquisite torture even as he fought to leash the animal impulse that spurred him to rip free of the machinery and fuck you until the bed collapsed. Hands clenching tight around the bedsheet, his knuckles grow white, as if the flimsy fabric were a lifeline keeping him from being swept away each time you lifted and lowered yourself onto him.

For everything about you drove him mad, from the tight, grinding circles you drew with your hips whenever he was fully sheathed, to the clenching embrace of your arousal-slicked walls that held him like no other, as if the entirety of you were created with him in mind. Or, at least, it was a fantasy he harboured; to think that fate had a hand in ordaining you his sole queen, and him, _forever your humble servant._

“Ahh, Gavin!…I…you’re so deep, I’m com—”

You don’t get to finish before your mind blanks. All you could focus on was the sudden grip of Gavin’s hands on your hips and the shift of your weight forwards when his knees draw up, giving your lover the proper leverage to pound hard and fast into you from below until your arousal pools to drench those six-pack abs.

It nearly overwhelms you; the orgasm that makes you collapse onto Gavin’s chest, the contractions that hit like tidal waves moving through your body. They spur him on, continuing to fuck you so hard the bed shook, each and every thrust hitting just the right, swollen spot to keep you elevated on that high. And when you whisper

_“I love you”_

before your tongue extends to suck the lobe of his ear into your mouth, the tension building in the taut muscles of that perfect body breaks. 

You hear your name leave his lips in a deep moan, feel him leave a part of himself in the secret space between your legs. Taste the salt of his sweat on kisses laid upon the pulse of his neck. Waited for his racing heart to slow before telling yours it was okay to do the same.

And when his arms wrap tightly around your body, _“I love you, too”_ returned with palpable affection, you let yourself fall into slumber…knowing that even in dreams, Gavin would meet you there.


End file.
